A Distant Future
by Moon Guardian Shadow
Summary: After Naruto defeats Danzo, Kakashi becomes hokage, Sasuke returns, Naruto meets his lost sibling, Konoha eleven plus others form a new team called Rasendori formed to protect the peace of the countries. There's NARUSAKU moments HINAKIBA SHIKATEMA SASU...
1. Chapter 1

Title: A distant future! One shot Story

Characters: Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze), Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake among others. What everyone is thinking will have their names and will be in bold.

The story's setting is 4 years later after the present manga chapter 452…

Naruto Uzumaki had achieved Jounin already thanks to the defeating Nagato and to saving Konoha from Danzo. The people were already informed by the present Hokage about Naruto's real origin. That which being the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze aka. The Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki. He was one of the selected by the sixth Hokage to be part of the Konoha's Rasendori Ninjas. To fulfill the rank of lieutenant and assist the leader at all times. His new found sister has given a new meaning to the word FAMILY.

Kakashi Hatake was now the sixth Hokage and he formed the Konoha's Rasendori in order to keep peace between nations and assist the other villages on missions, to help each village produce their own system of peace. Currently Kakashi has been dating Kurenai Yuhi, new advisor to the Hokage as well as Might Guy, and has been the father figure to her son Asuma Sarutobi, but he always told him "Your father was a great man, I don't want you to replace him I want you to acquire another one, one physical and one spiritual."

Sakura Haruno Jounin as well and she is part of the medical team in Konoha's Rasendori Ninjas currently Naruto's right hand. She was the leader of the medical squad inside the Rasendori these composed of: Ino Yamanaka, and the new comer Rini Uzumaki (yes Uzumaki). Sakura moved from her parent's house to an apartment between Naruto's and Sai's.

Sasuke Uchiha after helping Naruto defeat Danzo and reclaim his revenge. He returned to Konoha where The Sixth revoked the missing-nin law off him. He currently lives in the Uchiha clans' lands. He is in the Rasendori Team and he is a Sergeant he goes below Naruto. He and Rini Uzumaki have grown quite attached to each other.

Rini Uzumaki is Naruto's fraternal twin sister and lost sibling. Apparently she lived in the former Land of Whirlpool. Kushina's deceased sister took care of her and every now and then Kakashi came to check up on her. It was said that Kakashi made a promise to Minato to take care of his newborn girl and that the Third should've taken care of his newborn boy. Rini came to the village right after the Pain incident and helped repair Konoha with her wood jutsus. She looks exactly like Kushina herself, at least that's what Tsunade says. Naruto and her have been attached ever since they met. Rini has shown also attachment to Sasuke. She plays an important role in the team as she is the all elements user.

As for the rest Shikamaru Nara is the Rasendori Team Captain, currently dating Temari from Sunagakure. Ino Yamanaka is also part of the Rasendori and is in the medical squad. Neji and Hinata Hyugga, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Ten Ten.

Rasendori have been dispatched to Amegakure since they will name a new unknown leader.

"Oh Man! This is a long way to go." Naruto was whining

"Stop your whining Naruto we just left" Sakura said

"Stop arguing you guys we just started walking and seriously hearing you both for four days arguing is not going to be easy why don't you guys admit it all ready" Rini said pissed off

"Admit what?!" Sakura bolted

"That you like each other."

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura screamed.

Everyone was in shock when Rini said that. Apparently she thinks they should be together like everyone else but only she blabs it out in the open. They kept on walking and Rini with her red hair looked back at them every now and then. They were not looking at each other and they had rosy cheeks.

The first night:

"Why would the lord Hokage send all of the team to Amegakure" Sasuke asked. **Sasuke-It's just too weird, I mean all of us, fourteen of us. Could it be that the new leader would be a target?**

"Good perception Sasuke I also asked myself the same thing." Shikamaru said

"I believe what you say, but there is something else. He must be thinking ahead because he also asked Sunagakure shinobis to come and assist in the legal matters of Amegakure new leader's succession." Rini added. **Rini-Plus if someone tries to take over won't it be committing suicide unless he predicts a major take over with enough people to take down the nation. Sending few shinobis insures Konoha's protection and his place in Amegakure's peace treaty with the remaining countries.**

Rini moves away from the campsite to a nearby cliff. Naruto follows her.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Rini asked

"Sorry, I was wondering why were you so quiet after the conversation" Naruto wondered

"Naruto, I've know Kakashi for quite a while after all he helped me a lot before I came to this village and before he told me that I had a brother…I felt alone. After meeting you and everyone else, I feel…HAPPY."

"You know when I found out that the Fourth was my father, I was glad, amazed but when he told me that I had a sister, a living sibling I had to find you. I didn't care if Kakashi kept it from me for years the only thing I care about was having someone to talk to blood of my blood. What I'm trying to say is that if Kakashi is doing this, he is doing it for a reason."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

Sakura and Sasuke appeared out from the bushes they over heard Naruto and Rini talk about their parents.

"Naruto when you saw our father in your conscience where you mad when he told you?"

*laughs* "I actually punched him for that."

"Thrust me I would have done the same thing. I've seen pictures of him in Kakashi's bedroom he was a very handsome man, you know? ...you look exactly like him."

"Really? Aw you're making me blush. *Naruto takes out a picture of a red haired woman with light colored eyes and a beautiful face.* this picture of mom is so beautiful and you look a lot like her except you have green eyes, wonder where you got those. *laughs*" **Sakura- Naruto looks different it's as if he has really matured. He has changed a lot since Rini is here. It seems he will be the man Jiraiya predicted about. **

"Apparently from dad's side *laughs*" They both laugh "Hey you two, are you planning to stay there all night or joining us?"

Sasuke and Sakura came out from the trees. **Naruto-when did they get there? **

"Sorry we didn't want to interrupt a very heartwarming family moment *laughs*" Sakura said ironically.

"Shut up Sakura you are a pain" Rini said mocking

"Takes one to no one" Sakura said chuckling, they both laughed.

"Let's go back" Naruto said and Sakura went along "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Yeah in a minute I want to contemplate the moon for a while." Rini said looking at the moon

"Then…" Sakura pushed Naruto "Sakura?!?!"

"Leave them alone" Sakura scolded Naruto and left Sasuke and Rini alone.

After a while Rini and Sasuke returned to the campsite and everyone stared at them. **Rini- God it's not like I did anything darn maybe I should have. Sasuke- I really don't care what they think still I could've done something.**

"Guess what now that we have rest and slept for a while we should move in the night to make haste to Amegakure" Rini said

"Why the hurry?" Shikamaru asked

"I have a bad feeling something will happen before the ceremony and we should be there a couple of days before" Rini said

"Usually when Rini gets these FEELINGS they are always true" Sasuke added

"Then we should move" Kiba said

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten Ten gather the supplies. Boys pack up" Shikamaru ordered.

"Why are we in such a hurry? It's not like feelings can tell you what will happen" Ino argued. Ino didn't like Rini probably because Rini was beautiful and Ino has complexion problems.

"Well it's a gut feeling and I'm down with that, with the power of YOUTH NOTHING CAN STOP US" Rock Lee bolted with one leg on a rock making a proud face with lots of tears coming from his eyes.

"Then let's go if we do this will be in Amegakure by tomorrow night" Naruto was pumped to get into action.

-What awaits Naruto and the others in Amegakure? Who will be the next successor? What is the secret that Sasuke and Rini have? What will happen to Sakura and Naruto after their exposure?

Tell me how it is please I don't know if I should continue writing it. I have a lot of ideas to add but I don't know if it's a yeay or a nay, lol … PLEASE REVIEW

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moon Guardian Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Origin

**Rini-The trees were passing by like swirling images. I could see into the distance a beautiful lake with the sun shining in the water. The air was warm probably because of the vapors that the lake emits. Then with a short look I could see my brother's back with his blonde hair, his Jounin vest and his orange pants. I searched around for a while looking at my new acquired comrades then back at Naruto. I can still remember when I used to live in the Land of Whirlpool, like I still liked to call it. I guess it was kind of nostalgic looking at the lake and its shining beauty, exactly like where I used to live. **

**It was a small house beside the Whirlpool Lake. I used to live there with my aunt from my mother's side of the family. Her name was Micah Uzumaki. She was a very lovable woman. She reminded me of my mother her hair so red and her skin was pale; they contrasted a lot. Her eyes were like emeralds. Naruto was wondering where I got my green eyes guess I forgot the answer to that up until now. I can still remember her gentle voice calling me…**

"**Rini are you tired?" Micah said. I was practicing my water jutsu. Trying to extract water from the ground was very hard work. The second step to this jutsu was turning the water into ice shards to throw in battle like, kunai knives.**

"**No I'm not, I almost got them shaped, just give me a minute." I said hesitating and seeking air. I was barely eight years old. My aunt told me that I was achieving far more advanced jutsus than a person my age and that made me felt good about myself. **

**That day I ended up breaking a few shards of ice because of my excess of chakra. When we arrived home there was someone waiting for us under the apple tree next to the house. He was tall, with white hair; he was a ninja with half of his face covered. I knew from the distance who he was. Kakashi Hatake, the only person who I know who personally knew my father. I went running towards him, it had been two years since I last saw him and like always I saw him reading one of those pervy books of his.**

**He saw me running towards him and pulled me up. "Hey there, you have grown a lot. Look at you, I bet you have also grown in skills" Kakashi speculated**

"**Yeah! I learned how to do Ice style jutsu." I said**

"**She just started to learn it" Micah said**

"**Auntie! ...Thank you for making me look bad" I said with a pouting face.**

**Kakashi laughed at my pouting face. I felt something coming…**

"**Rini I want you to come with me to Konoha." Kakashi asked me**

"**To Konoha? Where's that?" I said**

"**It's in the Fire Country, where your father was from." Kakashi said**

"**Rini, go inside please." Micah said all serious. I did what she asked. I went inside but I could still here them speaking.**

"**Don't you think it's a little too fast, Kakashi?" Micah said**

"**No, I think she deserves to be where she belongs." Kakashi said**

"**She belongs with me Kakashi; she will be all alone there." Micah said**

"**No she won't, she has me and everyone in Konoha will receive her with open arms" Kakashi said.**

**I could no longer hear them my mind was clouded. After this my aunt Micah fell ill the doctors couldn't find a cure for her disease so I remained with her. Don't get me wrong I wanted to go to Konoha but my aunt's health was more important now. A female medical-nin came into the village and treated her. She was a very beautiful blonde with the strength of a hundred ninjas. **

**The blonde female stayed in the village for a while but soon she had to leave. That was why she showed me a few medical techniques that I could use to treat my auntie. She also showed me how to channel my strength.**

**For years I took care of my auntie. When I was thirteen I found myself studying and working under the village's leader. The techniques that I acquired over the years were incredible I was almost a master of all elements. Two more to go. The techniques came out of nowhere. I could see the movements in my head. My senses were stronger; I could see clear images in my head about the future. I also saw something unexpected…**

**When I came back home. I found my auntie even worse. I gave her treatment but this time it wasn't enough. She passed away through the night. The last thing she said to me was "Go to him. He will keep you safe." I guess she was talking about Kakashi. **

**I remained in the village waiting until Kakashi came and took me away. In two years I learned, Summoning Jutsus, and the remaining elements. Kakashi returned to Konoha but I didn't want to go because I wanted to go back home. So I returned to my village, to my old house by the lake. A year passed. **

**I helped around my village with my medical skills. That was where I found myself face to face with the boy in my dreams. He was a tall blonde with cerulean eyes and catlike whiskers on his face. His wide open eyes were looking at me as if he was seeing a ghost. He came into the office specifically for me. He was accompanied by a girl around my age with pink hair and green eyes and to my amazement Kakashi was with them as well.**

"**Kakashi?" I said**

"**Rini, we need to talk." Kakashi said**

"**No, can I tell her, please?" The tall blonde said**

"**Choose your words carefully Naruto" Kakashi said at the tall blonde**

"**Thank You. Rini, right?" Naruto said**

"**Yes, who are you?" Rini said**

"**My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki I am… your brother"**

"**I've been waiting for you Naruto Uzumaki" Rini said. Everyone stood shocked at her words. "Yes, I've seen you in my dreams so many times I never knew who you were but I knew that we were connected in a special way. I'm glad I got to meet you BROTHER"**

**Kakashi came to my side and his arm went around my neck. "Rini is special."**

"**She is." Naruto said **

"**Naruto, I think what Kakashi means is literal" Sakura said**

"**Oh, really Kakashi? Why?" Naruto said looking at Rini**

"**I'm not that special I can just see the future sometimes, but it's something I keep to myself." Rini said trusting her secret to his lost sibling and his best girl-friend.**

"**The future? You can see it? Amazing, I remember a girl I met that also could see the future but she could only see it when her death was close. Is that how yours works?" Naruto said**

"**If that was true, guess I have been close to death since my childhood" Rini said**

"**I want you to come to Konoha with me." Naruto said**

"**I want to go to Konoha too" Rini said**

**I left to Konoha with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. It was not a very long trip but it was very entertaining talking about our parents and learning a few things about Konoha. When we got there, the village entrance had the name Konohagakure written on the top. **

**After I went inside I saw many young ninjas. But there was a boy that really caught my eyes. He had black hair, bangs in the front and spiky in the back, and black eyes. When I saw him I felt embarrassed because I couldn't stop starring. **

"**Everyone this is Rini, my sister. Rini these are my friends" Naruto said**

**Everyone said hello and the girls came up to me to talk. Everyone was asking me questions. The boys were all looking at me. The boy that I was starring at earlier came up to me.**

"**Welcome Rini, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this…will be your new home." Sasuke said**

"**Hi Sasuke and it's great to finally be home" Rini said**

**That's when I realized that I was truly home. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~

**Find out what happens when Naruto and gang finally get to Amegakure. Who will be the next Amegakure leader? Will Rini's vision come true? And what did she really see?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Amegakure's leader

When they finally arrived to Amegakure in the Land of Rain, they saw immediately the difference between Konohagakure and Amegakure. Amegakure was full of skyscrapers and you cannot see anything green, no trees, not even grass. For it to be in the Land of Rain it's mostly metal and no nature.

They arrived to the leader's house and working space called Amegakure Mansion. Imagine the Hokage Mansion but made of metal and wires everywhere. Naruto was in shock, he couldn't believe the height of the buildings. Since no war has broken in three years the city remains intact and currently expanding.

"We should report in, to the one who hired us to protect the leader." Sasuke said

"Good idea I believe his name was Konan the new leader's advisor" Shikamaru said full of speculations.

Everyone in the village were in a rush when they passed by and there was no exemptions with the Mansion. They tried asking the people around but they were all too busy to answer. Finally they found someone who was practically bossing everyone around. She wore a paper flower on her blue hair. She was pale skinned with blue eyes. She was dressed with a long black cape that covered her entire body. She had a piercing on her lower lip. Naruto immediately notice who she was.

"Konan, madam we need you to sign this" said a local ninja

"Of course" Konan said

"Konan, right?" Shikamaru said

"That depends who is asking" Konan said while signing the papers without removing an eye from the papers. Then when she lifted her eyes she saw the mark of the leaf on the fourteen ninjas. "So you're the platoon from Konoha who has come to protect the new leader and escorting him and me out of Amegakure." Konan said. Then she was shocked to see the blonde male amongst the fourteen ninjas.

"We didn't know anything about an escort mission" Shikamaru said

"Oh, a letter came directed to the platoon leader Shikamaru Nara from Konoha" Konan said starring at Naruto. Everyone was wondering what has been going on in Kakashi's head and also why she seems spooked… "It says you must escort the leader to the Land of Snow and me to the Fire Country." Konan kept rambling

"Where's the letter?" Rini asked

"The letter is right…here" Konan said taking the letter out from her back pocket. Rini took the letter and gave it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru opens the letter and reads:

_Shikamaru, the reason I sent all of you to protect a single person is not because you must protect one but two persons now. As Rini has foreseen war will strike again near and in Amegakure. Divide your platoon as seem fit. One team must protect and escort the advisor to Konoha and the other team must take the leader to the Land of Snow. Neither of them must be harmed. They are both in danger. Rini will give you the details when the time comes but be patient and carefully divide the teams…_

Shikamaru looked at Rini and before speaking to her…

"Naruto I never thought I would get the chance to see you again" Konan said. Everyone was in an awe.

"Same here." Naruto said. Everyone went more speculative.

"You know her Naruto?" Rini asked. Sakura looked at Naruto searching for an answer.

"Yeah I do." Naruto didn't took an eye off of Konan. Naruto-**Konan is still alive. At least from the looks of it she doesn't hold any grudges against me for Nagato's sudden decision three years ago.**

"Konan?" A tall white haired man said.

"Lord Kuwahino, sir, are you ready to part" Konan said

"Yes Konan, are these our escort?" Kuwahino said.

"Yes my Lord" Konan addressed Kuwahino.

Everyone was waiting Shikamaru's orders. When Shikamaru snapped out of his daze he asked Rini to go outside with him. He also asked everyone to prepare for departure. When Shikamaru and Rini made it outside…

"I believe the Lord Hokage has filled you in on what will happen?" Rini asked

"Did you really see this?" Shikamaru asked

"I'm a rebel not a liar" Rini said

"Can you tell me what happens?" Shikamaru asked

"Can't tell you much because it would unbalance time, but I can assure you we need to do this or chaos will break into all of the nations and us in the middle. Believe in my words Shikamaru, I'm as part of this team as the rest of you and I know that you don't like me, probably because I'm more like a direct person."

"It's not that. It's true that in the beginning I didn't know if I should trust you but…" Shikamaru got interrupted by a sudden crash.

The village was being under attack. Shikamaru ordered everyone to move out of the village at once. Everyone assumed a protective position along Konan and Kuwahino.

"Shikamaru divide us!" Rini ordered

"Right! Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Ten ten, Ino, Shino, you guys go with Konan,

and Rini, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Choji, Lee, you guys come with me and Kuwahino.

"Shikamaru with all respect Sakura should be in Naruto's team." Rini stated

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. Rini stopped running. Everyone else did the same.

"Trust me, please, just once in your life." Rini looked at Shika

"…Alright, Sakura exchange with Ino, it will be more effective if I have Ino with me either way."

"You won't regret it." Rini said. Everyone looked at Rini as if she was paranoid.

"Hope not, because your gut feelings have helped us a lot." Shikamaru looked at Ino…

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry" Ino said to Rini

"This is no time for that…" Rini ran to save Ino from a jutsu "Are you okay Ino?"

"Yes, thank you" Ino said. Rini stood up and starred at her opponent

"Everyone go, I'll take care of this one" Rini declared

"Oh really little girl, can you do that all alone." her opponent stated. He had long black hair and scars all around his body. He was a wild husky man.

Rini starred at him with no fright. Suddenly his body began to shake.

"Run I'll hold him off" Rini was holding him mentally but it took to much chakra to contain his wildness. "Ice Style: Sensatsu Suishou (ice needles)…GO!" The big guy took a lot of needle damage and ended up in one knee.

"Rini…" Sasuke looked at her

"Go" Rini told Sasuke. Naruto was worried but he knew her enough to believe she won't fail. Everyone separated and moved on. "Now it's just you and me big guy and we are going to have a blast." She looked at him and smiled, her eyes suddenly changed, they turned dark, it was like seeing a wolf ready to attack its prey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END

Now everything is calm between Ino, Shikamaru and Rini. How will Rini get back with her team? Will there be more enemies up ahead? What will happen to Amegakure? Why was Sakura changed to Naruto's team? Find out on the next chapter…Review, add, whatever. Sorry for the hold up I started college and was a little occupied.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Plain Truth**_

_**Team 1 was escorting Konan to Konoha and Team 2 was escorting Kuwahino to the Land of Snow. Rini got separated from the team and now she is facing a wild opponent. **_

_**Rini was being careful with her opponents poisonous attacks. Rini-Because of his body weight he is slow but his attack are fast and deadly. What should I do?**__ Rini took a good look at her surroundings. There were many trees and a lot of shade. Birds were flying away from the fighting area. Rini-__**That's it!**_

_Rini bit her thumb to draw out blood made hand signs and placed her hand on a big rock that was behind her. Out of the smokes… nothing appeared. _

_Yoru, Rini's opponent laughed at the sight. "So you are and incompetent fool. You can't even have a decent Summoning Jutsu." Yoru said_

_Rini starred at him with a poker face. "Think again" Out of nowhere wolves came and tackled Yoru to the ground keeping him paralyzed enough for Rini to make her final move._

_----------_

"_What is so important that we have to protect the both of you? Why are they even after you?" Naruto asked Konan while on there way to Konoha through a detour._

"_Naruto, I'm…" _

_Suddenly thunder came crashing through the forest._

"_Naruto, can you see?" Neji asked _

"_Not more then you can but I know" Naruto said looking at Sakura. Sakura and him lowered there pace. "Neji get Konan as fast as you can to our destination, I'll hold them off."_

"_I'm staying behind as well" Sakura stated. Naruto looked at Sakura. "We are better off this way." _

"_No" Naruto snarled._

"_I think it's a good idea that two stay behind, because there three enemies behind us" Kiba whispered._

"_But should we stick together" Hinata said with a soft nervous voice._

"_Sakura you should stay with Konan. There will be more enemies up ahead and Konan is going to need you more then I do." Naruto told Sakura. Sakura lowered her head and agreed then she hurried up her pace. "Sakura don't worry I'm going to be okay."_

"_Maybe" Sakura said with her lowered head. _

_Naruto then stayed behind as the others moved forward. Sakura was actually worried about Naruto since Rini said that Sakura was better off with Naruto and she believed it was a reason to stick to his side during the mission._

_------------_

"_Should Rini be back by now" Choji stated._

"_She should, shouldn't she?" Shikamaru_

_**Sasuke- Maybe I should head back. She may be in trouble.**_

_Suddenly Shikamaru saw a messenger hawk in the sky. He called to it and landed in his arm. He then took out the piece of paper in the hawk's leg leather pocket. It was a message from the Hokage saying:_

_Shikamaru, as soon as you arrive to the port that leads to the Land of Snow. A squad shall take Kuwahino. From that point on your mission changes, you and your team must reunite with the Five Nations armies to take done the new threat that has conquered Amegakure. As soon as the leader arrives to Konoha I will send the others your way._

**Shikamaru- As I figured, Kuwahino wasn't the real leader…it was Konan the supposed advisor.**

"Kuwahino you are not the real leader, are you?" Shikamaru retorted

"Your right I'm not the real leader" Kuwahino agreed

Everyone was in shock.

"I knew it, why would they send to the land of snow and not to Konoha for advance protection. Simple you weren't who you said you were." Sai stated

"You're right, but the protection of my lady is more important then my own life. You see she's my future wife and I need to protect her." Kuwahino.

"So if you wanted to protect her, why did you run instead of staying with her?" Ino asked

"Because your Hokage didn't allow it." Kuwahino

"He probably did it t protect you both because both of you are each other's weakness and everyone knows you can't show your weakness. O' my the POWER OF LOVE." Lee said crying proudly.

**Sasuke- Each others weakness? But I can't help but to fear for her life. What is going on with me? I have to go to HER. **

"We are almost to the port the fresh seawater scent is getting heavier" Ino said

-------

Rini was a little agitated but she finished the job. She managed to control him with a genjutsu to keep him confused until her wolves could take him as quickly as possible to Konoha for questioning.

"I have to get to Naruto before it's too late. Kara follow Shikamaru's scent and deliver the news. Also that I'm going after Naruto" Rini said agitated.

"Yes my lady!" Kara agreed. Kara was the only female in Rini's pack. She was an Ivory color with a splash of black in her left front paw.

"Get on" Shadow told Rini, so she could rest on the way. Rini gets on Shadow, her dominant male wolf. He was completely black except his tail which was completely white.

"The rest of you… thank you and please go home and rest, if need you I will summon you again." Rini told her wolf pack composed of nearly 20 wolves. As she ordered, they all disappeared in a smoke. "Let's go Shadow, run Kara!" 

-------

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted 

"How do you like me now Yara" Many Narutos' shouted

"You imbecile child! I will enjoy your death!" Yara charged at Naruto. All of the Naruto's charged at her while three got left behind forming the Shuriken Rasengan. Behind the smokes of the defeated Narutos, Naruto attacked "Fuuton Rasengan!!!!!!!!"

Yara evaded the attack by split second. Naruto was in shock. Yara made her move on Naruto.

"Ninja art: Spider bind" Yara attacked Naruto but suddenly…

-------

Team 1 finally arrived to Konoha with Konan. Now they were headed to report in to the Hokage and leave Konan with him.

"I can't believe Sakura left without saying anything" Ten Ten said

"She got worried about Naruto." Hinata said with a lowered head

"When you love someone you are willing to do anything." Konan said looking spaced out.

"The Lord Hokage should be expecting us" Neji said.

When they arrived to the Hokage's office, he was already expecting them.

"Alright half of you are all here." Kakashi said

"Naruto stayed behind and Sakura went after him." Neji

"It was to be expected of Naruto but of Sakura?" Kakashi said

"Yes, she got worried about him and told her to go." Konan

"Too many emotions are getting in the way, I just hope they are alright. In the mean time, I know you are tired but you as well as Shikamaru's team must reunite with the Five Nations army to take down Amegakure's conqueror. You may rest on the way but don't take you time. Dispatch." Kakashi ordered. They all left to go back to Amegakure. "Konan I've prepared a room in the Hokage mansion for you, feel free to roam Konoha as you please but an Anbu will be keeping an eye on you." Kakashi said. Konan was escorted by Kurenai to Konan's room. 

Minutes later Kurenai returned to the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi aren't you worried about Naruto and Sakura?" Kurenai

"Of course I am, but they know how to take care of each other and knowing Rini she is on her way to since the letter Shikamaru sent back reporting said that. She was taking care of an opponent and I know Rini and that doesn't take her long." Kakashi said looking out the window at the Hokages' Monument. 

--------

"Sasuke where the hell are you going?!" Shikamaru shouted at Sasuke.

"Take me to Rini, Kara" Sasuke ordered Kara and she nodded.

"This is to troublesome." Shikamaru said massaging his eye lids. "Now that we left Kuwahino in the Land of Snow we are going back to Amegakure as the Hokage ordered." Shikamaru said. Everyone agreed with him.

--------

"Sakura!!" Naruto screamed. Sakura was inside a cocoon made of spider web next to Yara. Naruto was tied into a tree with spider web. Sakura had jumped in to protect Naruto and ended up getting trap in Yara's jutsu. Naruto kept screaming Sakura's name. As his chakra started to turn red. His eyes were turning into demon's eyes. His teeth started to grown in to fangs. He then broke free and his second tail was forming as he lays in four legs looking intently to his opponent. Naruto's skin was deteriorating. As the Nine Tails was taking over.

What will happen to Sakura inside that cocoon? Will Naruto be able to save her in his Nine Tails form? Will Rini arrive in time to stop Naruto? Will Sasuke be able to reach Rini in time to help? What will happen now that Amegakure has been taken over and the Five Nations are ready to attack? 

_**Sorry College consumes ¾ of my time so I'll try to keep updating quickly…Thanks for Reading and make as many reviews as you want**_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5: Desperate times calls for desperate tails?!?

"Sakura!" said Naruto forming his third tail.

---------

Inside the cocoon Sakura was having nightmares. **Where am I? What is this place... **(She sees someone in the distance)** Naruto? Where are we? **(She raises her hand to stop him but finds herself completely mute) **What's going on I can't speak. Naruto!! Naruto wait!**

_**Naruto- What's the matter Sakura? Can't Speak? Jaja you deserve it for ignoring me all of those years. Going after Sasuke's ass all of those years while I was heartbroken looking at you watching you cry over a good for nothing son of a b****. In the end he ended up with my sister. I'm so happy for them now I can see you suffer like I did. **_(Sakura tries to speak, Naruto places his ear next to her mouth) _**What? Oh, now you fell in love with me jaja nonsense that is just childish feelings for a selfish whore like you. **_

**Naruto no... I really do love you... **

**--------**

Naruto all ready went five tails. Luckly...

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Rini screamed and jumped to stop Naruto but Sasuke jumped to take Rini out of Naruto's way. "What the hell Sasuke!? Naruto needs me!" Rini screamed at Sasuke.

"Don't you see Rini, he doesn't even recognize you!" Sasuke told Rini

"But Naruto will get killed if he keeps transforming." Rini said with tears in her eyes

"Foolish boy you fell into my trap now let's capture that little nine tails of yours. Wait what?!" Yara said. Naruto captured her and squeezed her until she turned into strands of spider web. She then bound Naruto to her webbed body.

"Sasuke, LET ME GO" Rini said looking at Sasuke determined to defy him. Sasuke released Rini. Rini ran to Naruto. Her eyes turned dark and her fangs appeared while she attacked Yara with her own jutsu called "The Rageing Beasts" (This Jutsu Rini calls forth all of her wolves summonings and each wolf attack with a different element. Darkness, Light, Water, Wind, Fire, Thunder, Earth, Wood...Her ultimate technique.) Yara, now dead, was consumed by Shadow, the dark wolf.

Rini fell exhausted. A black, big wolf came up to her. "Shadow?" Rini sighed.

"My lady it is done." Shadow said

"Why hasn't the spider web ceased?" Sasuke asked

"Shadow?!" Rini looked at Shadow with confused

A white wolf moved to where Naruto was "It seems the jutsu continues, it's a rare jutsu" He said as He looked around Naruto and Sakura.

"Sky what do we do, what will happen?" Rini asked. Naruto was getting even more impatient.

"Apparently the web consumes chakra and it becomes stronger by the second if Naruto keeps this up he could die you must control him and then release him." Sky said

"We need to release him now" Rini said impatiently fearing for her brothers life

"No! You mustn't or he'll kill you!" Shadow growled. Rini looked surprisingly at Shadow.

"My lady we found this by the bushes, we heard it fall a couple of minutes ago." a golden colored wolf spoke.

"Dog what is this?" Sasuke asked

"I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf!" the golden colored wolf growled

"Easy there Flash. What could this be, it looks like an insect cocoon."

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled

Rini snapped **Could Sakura be in here?! **"Sasuke!"

"I know, we must get her out of here" Sasuke said

"Sky, Shadow, I'm gonna need your help with Naruto. Sasuke, find a way to get Sakura out of there." Rini ordered. Rini walked slowly to Naruto. "Naruto if you can recognize Sakura you can recognize me. Come on Naruto calm yourself and together we can find a way to get her out." Naruto growled. "Hey! Stop whining the Naruto I know finds a solution to this! What the hell are you thinking! Do you think that your gonna be able to save Sakura with your growls and your impatience! Grow up be a man don't hide behind the beast, don't fear the unknown... She is still alive in there Naruto you can save her...She needs you." Rini said as Naruto started to return to his normal form. "That's it you can do it, I know you can brother."

Naruto's tails started to dissapear in a matter of minutes he was lying on the ground tied with the web. Rini then turned called Shadow so he could remove the spider web with his dark abilities. Rini putted Naruto's head on her lap and started to heal his wounds. "Naruto, all of this for her, I hope she can appreciate everything that you have done for her."

"My lady, we released the girl from the cocoon." Flash said

"Thank you Flash" Rini said looking at Naruto sadly.

"Sakura?" Naruto said

"She's okay."

"No...dreams...can...kill..." Naruto blabbered

"You don't mean that" Rini looked back at Sakura "Sasuke bring Sakura here, hurry!"

-----------------

**Naruto why are you doing this to me, why are you hurting me like this. **Sakura was lying on the ground crying her heart out to a Naruto replica.

-----------------

"She's pale and trembling, Naruto you have to wake up, you must saved Sakura." Rini Yelled at Naruto.

Naruto moved his hand and touched Sakura's. "What are you doing?"

"S...Sakura." Naruto said hesitating

-----------------

**Sakura where are you? **Naruto asked

**Naruto is that you? **Sakura asked

**Don't listen to him he will only confuse you, he doesn't really love you, he is just playing with you. **Replica Naruto said

**Sakura I'm here to save you, come with me Sakura. **Naruto said

**No, no one loves me. I hate all of you. Leave me alone. Die!! **Sakura screamed

**That's it!! Rage!! No one loves you and no one will ever love you, kill. **Replica Naruto said

**Sakura!!! **Naruto screamed

**Sakura!!! **Replica Naruto screamed

**No!!!!! **Sakura screamed, about to kill herself.

**No!!! Sakura!! **Naruto screamed. He then took her and hugged her as she screamed tears. **Sakura I'm here, no one will hurt you anymore, i'll protect you, i'll save you as many times as you need it Please Sakura come back now...Sakura?!**

**-----------------**

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed as Sakura started to open her eyes. "Sakura" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Sakura, your safe" Rini said holding on to Sasuke.

"Naruto" Sakura said as she holded Naruto's face with her hands. "Naruto you're alive" Tears ran down Sakura's face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto was surprise he then with a smirk hugs her back.

"I think it's best that you both returned to the village and it's final Naruto!" Rini said

"I'm not gonna argue." Naruto said. Everyone was surprised.

"Huh, um okay, ehhh Shadow, Flash you two are the fastest, take Naruto and Sakura back to the village." Rini said

"Yes my lady!" The wolves agreed

"Climb on top of them, they know the way to Konoha and they are strong so they protect you." Rini said as they climbed on top of Flash and Shadow.

"What will you two do?" Naruto asked

"Before I arrived here I received a messenger hawk from Shikamaru and we are to return to Amegakure immediately." Sasuke said

"Then we mustn't keep them waiting. Go and also report what happened and what you learned to Kakashi." Rini said.

Naruto and Sakura left and soon they were out of sight. Rini looked at her pack of wolves.

"Kara thank you for worrying and bringing Sasuke to me and disobeying me." Rini said as Kara lowered her head. "That's why I love you my little pup, you remind me of myself." Kara raised her head her eyes were sparkling as she ran to Rini's lap.

"Now let's go, Sky and Terra stay, the rest thank you, you may rest. I might need you guys later"

Rini climbed on Sky and Sasuke on Terra. "We must get to Amegakure before tomorrow night we must stop a disaster from ocurring.

**What disaster is Rini talking about? Is Rini strong enough to battle what's coming? Why is Naruto returning like that to Konoha?**

**Next Chapter: It's for your own good.**


End file.
